1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of illuminating lamp, more specifically, to an angle-adjustable lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps have become an important part and a necessary lighting tool in people's life, so there are more and more researches about lamps.
Due to the difference of working environments of lamps as well as the requirements of lightening, structural requirements of lamp has been increased accordingly to meet lightening needs of different uses. The existing lamps mainly comprise a fixing socket and a lamp body, and generally, the fixing socket is fixedly arranged within the area requiring lightening, and the lamp body is fixedly arranged on the fixing socket. If you need to change the lighting area, you need to relocate the fixing socket or re-install new lamps for lightening, the former is not only a waste of time and effort but also easy to damage the lamp, the latter wastes time and its cost is relatively high, and is not good for the modern lighting industry development.
In conclusion, the problem of current lamps on the market is that it cannot change the direction of lighting so that it results in waste.